To Kill a Beta
by splendeur
Summary: The last few notes of the song echoed softly across the deep blue hue of the depth. Alicia Rivera, dead at 13. What? When? Why? How? Who? Patience, my friends, is a virtue. You heard me right. Alicia Rivera is dead. Bygone. Checked out. Pushing up the daises. But who would do such a thing? Me. And who might I be? You'll just have to figure that out on your own. T for now!
1. Gossip & Givenchy

You heard me right. Alicia Rivera is dead. But who would do such a thing? Me. And who might I be? You'll just have to figure that out on your own.

Treasured beta, girl of your dreams, innocent to the parents; let's face it. Alicia had a perfect life. But I had to go and ruin it. Why?

Well that's certainly the question. Too bad I can't tell you. If only I could trust you. If only I could trust anyone. Maybe you, dear reader, will earn my trust. But until then…

Sit back and watch while I spin a tale so horrifying & creepy, you'll think it couldn't possibly be true. But indeed it is.

Until next. Kisses!


	2. Lies & Louis Vuitton

1.

The BOCD Cafeteria

September 22nd, 12:02 pm

Massie Block picked at her salad. The dark wilted greens combined with the icky sheen of the white china plate looked nasty. She pushed it away in disgust.

"Uh, Massie? Can I go over to Cam's table?" Claire asked from across the table. Massie examined her. Her exuberant blue eyes were rimmed with red, and her normally hygienic hair glistened with oil. And not the good almond-oil treatment kind that Massie regularly got at Bliss.

"Why n-" Massie started.

"No!" Alicia Rivera snapped from across the table. "Would it kill you to be separated from Cam for one second?"

"Stawp! Alicia are you a public toilet?"

"No." Alicia glared at her black two-strap mules. She had just returned from her summer-long trip to Spain. Her style had endured what Massie had coined "the Fannish Trying To Look Spanish Fashion Effect." Or "disaster" for short. Today, she had chosen a way-to-short red & white bandage dress, that when paired with the extreme heels screamed "teenage hoochie mama."

"Then stop acting so pissy! What the hell?" Massie placed her face in her hands, then quickly removed them in fear of oil transfers.

"Sorry. Just… never mind." Alicia's mouth softened and she began playing with the fringe at the bottom of her dress.

Other than Massie's best friends acting strange, the rest of the day seemed just… run of the mill. It was a Thursday, the first week of eighth-grade & people were just settling into the new (B)OCD. Classes were easy, homework was non-existent, the students still looked picture perfect. And like always, the Pretty Committee headed towards Massie's new Porsche Cayenne (Range Rovers were so passé) at exactly 3:02. Isaac knew automatically to head to the mall.

The Westchester was not just your average mall. It was colossal, with wings extending hundreds and hundreds of feet. Anyone could easily get lost in the maze of storefronts and potted palms. But the Pretty Committee knew the mall better than the people who worked there. They knew not to bother with the small area just off the doors, knowing it was filled with stores catering to the lower-middle class. Hot Topic? Wet seal? _Cinnabon?_ Ew.

With just a few click-clacks of their high-heels, the girls were in the good part of the mall. Massie inhaled the sweet-but-not-sickeningly-so scent that emitted from the countless boutiques scattered around the atrium.

"Max Mara first!" Alicia said excitedly.

"Are you sure they'll let you in?" Claire muttered from Alicia's left. Massie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"No! Louis Vuitton first. I need a new messenger bag." Kristen argued.

"Yeah, let's do LV." Massie finalized. Alicia's face crumpled for half a second, then she returned to her standard bored-model-with-botox look.

Massie Block loves LV. And Louis Vuitton loves Massie Block. It was the simplest fact of life. Massie owned countless handbags & silk scarves in all the patterns. She regularly purchased items of their ridiculously expensive ready-to-wear line. The brand was classic, and exuded old-money style confidence. Like today, Massie had chosen a mid-thigh length black & gold lace sundress, with Grecian style tie-up gold leather sandals. And her handbag du jour (of the day) was a dark red alligator-skin doctor bag that popped against her tan skin.

Time slipped by as Massie browsed the bags, lifting and examining leather to make sure they were perfect. Finally, she managed to discover a Lumineuse PM in white that _didn't_ have the ugly deformed buckle on the bottom. She rushed to the counter, hoping to claim it quickly. The Lumi was the hottest new bag in Westchester, and countless high-class well groomed were treating the LV boutique like a scavenger hunt, with the sought-after spotless Lumineuse as the prize. Massie had been lucky enough to find the bag tucked between two six-seasons-ago leopard print totes. Most likely, someone had stashed it there, hoping to come back later and purchase it. But, as Massie liked to say; if you don't have the-

Massie was distracted by a shiny black head about ten people in front of her in line. The girl was discretely whispering into her black iPhone, clutching it in one hand, overlapping with her black AMEX.

"No, that won't work!" Alicia hissed, twirling a black strand of hair around her finger. "I don't… just no! Okay, this is serious." Alicia stepped blindly into a pirouette, spinning surprisingly easily on her ugly shoes. Mid way through her twirl, her brown eyes snapped open, quickly finding Massie's face. Her coral fingernail smashed into the phone's screen, ending the call. Her lips spread into a uneven half-smile, and she waved the green Epi leather wallet she planned to purchase.

"Mass! Come cut!" Alicia called, smiling uneasily. Massie moved up the line cautiously. Something was wrong.

**And so it begins. You may, or may not, have started forming opinions. Who killed her? Was it Alicia herself? Her dearest boyfriend, Josh? A fed-up Claire? But why? Why did they (myself) snap? Well, honey, I'd prefer it if you didn't use the word ****_snap_****. I'm not the type of person to just go ahead and snap. Or maybe I am. Confusing? Good. **

**Here's a small hint. Alicia was less than 72 hours from her death, that day at the Westchester. Did she know? Could she feel it? Or was she undoubtedly clueless? That's another question. Too bad you don't have the answers.**

**Ciao! Until next, my friends.**


	3. Crimes & Chanel

**I am so sorry this took so long! It's a bit of a filler, so sorry, but introduces a character that will be either not important, semi-important or incredibly important to the plot. You decide!**

**xx.**

**splendeur**

* * *

2.

Mylet Classroom, BOCD

September 23rd, 1:56 pm

Massie head was pounding. T minus 3 minutes until the end of school, but it felt like an eternity. She hated Miss Mylet's creepy classroom, and the animal skeletons that came with it.

"And Miss Block." The teacher whined, lowering her thick spotted reading glasses. "Can you _bestow _us with the answer to number twelve?"

"Number twelve?" Massie had only done one-thru-ten. Where the hell did number twelve come from?

"Oh, yes..." The teacher smirked, looking like an unfashionable toad in her black Talbots cardigan furnished with long grey cat hairs. "I forgot twelve may be beyond Miss Block's capabilities."

The class didn't dare titter, only looking at the tension that had suddenly appeared.

"In case you've had a lapse." Massie half-stood, placing her hands against the table. "You only assigned through ten."

"No!" The teacher crowed, looking towards her teachers pets. "Krissi. Didn't I assign one through fifteen?"

Massie simply glanced in Krissi's direction to let her know that saying yes was nawt an option.

"No." Krissi said meekly.

"Liar-" Miss Mylet got cut off by the bell, a harsh shrill ringing noise that blocked even her shriek out. Massie grabbed her books and rose, considering the battle won.

Before she could get past the door, a sweaty palm gripped her shoulder, blocking exit from the room.

"Massie!" Aimee Rider's shrill voice scarred Massie's ear. "I cannot wait for toooooonight!"

"Uh yeah Aimee." Massie forced a smile. "It's going to be great."

In honor of the first week of school, Massie had decided to open her friday night sleepover to the masses. For one week only, every eighth-grade girl at OCD would get a tantalizing look into the elite life of the pretty committee. Held, as usual, at the Block Estate, most of the girls would get their first glimpse at the perfect world. A given, every single girl had replied yes, canceling band concerts, orthopedic appointments and dates alike to come. Obviously, it had been a mistake.

"Five, right? Don't wanna be late!" Aimee wiggled her fingers in a strange 'bye' gesture and took off down the hall, giggling maniacally. Her stolen-from-a-boarding-school plaid pleated skirt was askew, and her silvery gold tights had a rip, nearly exposing her butt. Even things Layne wore would be an improvement.

Massie shook her head. Some people.

* * *

Outside the Marvil Estate

September 23rd, 2:36 pm

"Bye Dyllll!" Claire leaned out the window, facing the white church-like mansion. "See you laaaaater." The redhead waved, and then turn-tailed into her house.

Claire flopped back into the car. "I'm exhausted already, and the party hasn't started yet."

"Tell me about it." Massie agreed. When Claire didn't respond, Massie turned her attention towards her phone. It lit up with a new message. Landon Dorsey, the party planner.

**Landon Dorsey:** Just about all set up Massie. Picture attached.

**Massie Block:** Great, I'll look at it.

The picture was of Massie's indoor pool. Even normal, the pool was five star, stretching across a wide marble slate. But decorated, it easily broke six stars. Long ribbons wove among the marble pillars, the ends casually dipping into the pool. Somehow, Landon had managed to turn the entire pool a pale pale cerulean, and increased the fog so the entire room looked slightly haunted. It was a ten. Definitely.

**Massie Block:** Looks amazing! Thx. Can't wait to see the rest.

The crunch of the Range Rover tires on gravel announced their arrival. Claire vaulted out of the car the minute it stopped, way too eager to see what had been changed. Massie chose to leave more gracefully, setting one sandal-encased foot gently on the ground. By the time she had reached the mahogany door, Claire had disappeared into the large house, gawd knows where.

Massie started her tour in the kitchen. Carefully designed bowls and plates held fruit and every-snack-known-to-man, which would likely be distributed around the house for easy grazing. Sushi would obviously be dinner, but gawd knows what LBR's could be allergic to. So they had widened the menu, even going to the extremes, like hypo-allergenic soy tofu. Nasty.

The next room to the left of the kitchen was the presidential study, which was obviously off limits, even though William Block had gone away for the weekend, taking Massie's mom and all of his work with him. The three regular studies were set up as boring things sure to please introverts. A reading room, a "game" room, and a movie room were among the choices. Via a long wooden spiral staircase at the end of the hall, the indoor pool was next. The cerulean-tinted pool was lightly lapping at the sides, creating a quasi-ocean feel.

Massie walked over to the sliding doors, ones that slid away flat forming a no-wall boundary, and walked out onto the patio. The summer nights continued to be warm, and tonight would be no different. The slightly-bigger-than-inside infinity pool was at the far edge, offering a unobstructed view of the landscaped ponds and paths that made up Massie's backyard. A hot tub was a few feet away.

Of course, the sixty-plus girls needed somewhere to sleep. Massie had been baffled for exactly one second, not wanting the girls anywhere near her bedroom or the guesthouse, but then she remembered the five cabanas lining the patio's edge. Each cabana could easily hold fifteen girls, with room for more. The Pretty Committee would obviously hold court in number 1 (Massie's favorite number), with a few lucky random girls. Massie recoiled in horror when she saw the first name listed beneath Kristen's. Aimee Rider. Gawd no. With some quick thinking Massie scribbled out Aimee's name, added Jackie Bauer, a more than acceptable A-lister, and added Aimee Rider to Cabana #2. Thank gawd that was done with.

**Oh no Massie dearest. Things are far from over with with Aimee Rider. What? You want to know if I'm Aimee Rider? Of course not! Or maybe so...**

**Who knows. Well, of course, I know, but you don't! And that's so entertaining, right? Right on the edge of the seat, you are.**

**On to Alicia Rivera. She didn't get much FaceTime in this chapter did she? Nope. But take what you can get. Soon enough Alicia won't get any face time in this story. Alive, that is.**

**Oh, look at me, revealing so much and being so ****_generous. _****Don't get used to it.**

**Until next, my dear friends.**

* * *

**You know what to do :)**


	4. LBRs & Lanvin

**edited by the wonderful ailes du neige**

3.

The Block Estate, Kitchen

September 23rd, 4:36 pm

"Heyyyyy!" Alicia Rivera sang as she click-clacked into the kitchen, teetering on four inch Manolos. She was more than thirty minutes late, but she remained oblivious to the evil stare Massie gave her.

"Anyway. Thank god we're all here." Massie continued. This time, Alicia picked up on her negative vibe. She opened her mouth like a trout, but then closed it and just pouted.

"Everyone's going to be here in about… hmm… twenty minutes. Let's go change into something Friday-night worthy. From my closet." Massie eyed Claire's forest green Keds with distaste. "Shoes too."

"Where'd you get the shoes, Claire? Payless?" Alicia whispered maliciously as they ascended the stairs, wobbling a bit in her tall shoes. "I bet they aren't even real Keds."

"Ah… a bitch in our midst." Claire sped up and whispered into Massie's ear. Massie held a finger up in the international shhhh sign, leading the procession into her room.

The girls quickly armed themselves in their 'non-sleeping outfits.' Claire had been styled by Massie, and was now donning dark-wash boyfriend jeans, a white scoop-neck James Perse top and casual turquoise leather Tory Burch flats. Kristen had picked out her own Old Navy soft-orange and pink tank-dress, despite disapproving glares, and borrowed dark brown Prada sandals. Alicia refused to leave her stilettos behind, staying in her white Hudson's and flowy navy silk tank top. A Lanvin gold maxi-dress covered Dylan, while Massie chose a flouncy pale pink skirt and an off-white v-neck blouse. Aviators were perched on her head & a dark blue Hermes silk square was tied around her neck. French beach chic.

By the time the PC had helped Alicia down the stairs ("It's a lot harder going down!"), the first cars were beginning to gather in the circular gravel driveway. The girls graciously exited the house and stood by the door, welcoming girls in while Inez directed them to their cabanas. First to arrive was Jackie Bauer and her two best friends, Amanda Haw and Caitlyn Reuter. They were all a-list, part of the extended group Massie & the girls occasionally hung out with. The only girl that didn't give Jackie a warm welcome was Alicia. Jackie had dated Josh, Alicia's on and off again boyfriend about two months prior, and even though Jolicia was currently 'in,' Alicia still suspected Josh of liking her. Despite Alicia holding first place in the general beauty area, Jackie's sunny blonde locks and big brown eyes made it obvious why guys fawned over her. Massie had even toyed with adding Jackie to the PC, but Alicia had opposed it so vehemently Massie had been forced to click-and-drag that idea to the trash pile.

Thirty Minutes Later

Massie tried to ignore the ah-noying sound of ooh-ing and ahh-ing. Finally, after it repeated a dozen times in the span of five minutes, Massie sat up abruptly on the Chaise Lounge and searched the general area for Alicia's sidekick. Nowhere in sight.

"A, you're ringing. A lot." Massie snapped. Alicia was just being so weird lately. From sleeping, (yes she was sleeping!) on the lounge next to her to getting ten times more texts than normal, she was just… different.

Alicia moaned sleepily and pulled her sidekick from behind her pillow. She brought it to her face, pressed a few buttons and stopped. Her face drained of color, and she collapsed to the side of her lounge, head barely missing the asphalt.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Massie shrieked. "Guys! Call nine-one-one!" She yelled at Claire and Dylan. Claire just stared, while Dylan made a move for her iPhone.

"No!" Alicia's voice was strangely calm, albeit weak. "I'm…. I'm fine. Just a little… nothing." Before she could recover, Massie made a move for her sidekick to read the text she'd gotten. In her haste, she'd miss the panicked look on both Alicia and… _Claire's _face. When Massie brought the message inbox up, she got a brief glance at a text before the screen went black and angry red letters flashed across the screen.

**TEXT CORRUPT PHONE DEAD BATTERY GONE TEXT CORRUPT CORRUPT NO TEXT CORRUPT GONE TEXT BATTERY DEAD PLUG IN CORRUPT!**

Strange. Very strange.

**Indeed, that was yours truly! Sorry for straying a bit from our topic, hello? Alicia Rivera's impending death? But, I think it's important we see the story from, well all angles. Want to read what that text said? Too bad. I'll never ever tell. Massie got pretty close, didn't she? Maybe too close.**


	5. Videos & Versace

**Totally forgot I wrote this a while ago. Not beta'd, a bit of a filler chapter, a little rushed.**

**Who do you think the killer is? Let me know in a review!**

**-sp**

**(thanks for all of the nominations in the clique awards, guys!)**

* * *

**4.**

**Cabana #1**

**September 23rd, 6:36 pm**

"This is a disaster." Massie moaned softly. Claire and Kristen were the only ones in earshot.

"For us, sure. Looks like everyone else is having a great time." Kristen murmured, glancing out the small window in the door. "Their having a diving contest."

"That sounds like fun." Claire's puppy-dog expression showed that she clearly wanted to go join, instead of waiting for Alicia to come back from her shower, and watching Dylan eat like there was no tomorrow.

"God. How long does she shower?" Massie mumbled to herself. It had been forty-five minutes since Alicia had excused herself to Massie's bathroom, saying that she desperately needed to clean her hair, which was incredibly strange for a girl who was incredibly OCD about cleaning her hair once a day in the morning. "You know what. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Out. I'm sick of waiting."

"You are? Thank god!" Dylan jumped up, upsetting the blue glass bowl of Cheetos on her lap. A quick disrobing later, she was down to only her black Chanel one-piece that she had undoubtedly stolen from her mother's closet.

The other girls quickly followed her lead, and tossed off their various sweats. Massie revealed her brand-new royal purple See by Chloé bandeau with rhinestone trimming, and posed. The other girls quickly understood.

"I say 9.6," said Kristen.

"Agree." Claire echoed.

"Hm... 9.7." Dylan said thoughtfully.

"What would make me a nine-point-eight?" Massie mused, checking out her thighs in the mirror.

"A messy bun!" Claire called with absolute certainty.

"Me next!" Dylan scrambled to her feet, showing off the slightly-cut-out black one piece with navy stitching.

"9.6. I love it, but you need to stop wearing so many one-pieces." Dylan nodded, accepting the constructive criticism.

Kristen stepped forward next, placing two hands on her hips and exhibiting her best super-model spin.

"Double-heart the light yellow bikini, but lose the black ribbon around your neck. Too trying-to-hard." Kristen grimaced, but did as the alpha said.

Claire crept forward nervously, clad in her favorite denim-looking bikini from seventh grade. Kristen and Dylan covered their smirks with well placed hands.

"Ugh." Massie crabbed, waving her hand. "Do you _really_ want me to rate that?"

"No?"

"Correct." Massie giggled. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

Alicia leaned against the black marble counter in Massie's bedroom, applying cherry-red lipstick with ease. She puckered, rubbed her lips together and stepped back. _Perfect._

Combined with her navy bikini bottoms and black top, the red lipstick screamed classic pin-up style. Alicia wiggled her butt playfully, giggled and made a move towards the door. In the corner of her eye, she saw her black iPhone light up, and she made a move towards it. She nervously brought it up to her face, hoping it wasn't _that_ person, and sighed happily when she saw the name. Cam Fisher.

**Fishy: Hey babe, what's up :)**

**River: Massie's sleep-o, ;/ hbu?**

Alicia smiled to herself when she saw her code-name appear on the screen. Instead of risking public records, she and Cam had decided to use a text-message app that conveniently erased your messages every ten minutes.

**Fishy: :) Wishing I was where I belonged :)**

Alicia smiled again, glad she was in private. By total coincident, she and Cam had figured out that their code-names totally _went _with each other. After all, fishes _do_ belong in the river. And it was clear that Cam belonged with Alicia. If it wasn't for a couple of ah-noying people (cough cough), they would be together. But, for now, to protect both of their social standings, their relationship had to be in private.

A second text arrived.

**Fishy: can u sneak out?**

**River: maybe later...**

**Fishy: :(**

**River: I've been gone for a while... better get back... wish i could**

**Fishy: ill text u so u won't forget :) **

**River: k bb, bye**

**Fishy: (heart) u**

Alicia closed the app, straightened her bikini, and dashed out of the bathroom, full of happiness and longing, not even noticing the flashing red light at the corner of the bathroom.

* * *

A frown spread across the watchers face, zooming close in to see the screen of her phone. She was smiling. Happily. No no no no. Rage darted across the figure's face, as they raised their fist to stop the camera from recording.

'Fishy?' Fish. Fish-er. Fisher. Fishing... wait, FISHER. As in _Cam_?

* * *

"Claire! You're going to miss your turn!" Allie-Rose Singer sing-songed, projecting her voice across the wide infinity pool. Claire picked up her pace, forcing a smile onto her face.

She watched as Allie-rose lifted her toes and back flipped into the deep-end, earning a round of applause and three eights from the makeshift judges panel. Claire took her place behind Layne Abeley, offering a small smile as Layne exhibited a "character-dive," which she creatively called the _druggie dive. _She hit the pool like a brick, surfacing to laughter and three sevens. Claire stepped up to the board.

"Kill it Claire!" Massie giggled from behind her. Claire lifted her arms over her head and did a sloppy jackknife into the pool. She couldn't focus. Still, as she was one of the hostesses, she got the same score as Allie-Rose, and got on the leader board. As she gratefully slipped into a fluffy cashmere robe, she scowled as Alicia did a straight jump into the pool and received three nines. _Little beta gets whatever she wants, huh?_

**Jealousy is a sin, Claire. A sin, most definitely. One of seven? Or more? **

**We all know I'm a sinner, _thou shall not..._ and all, but who cares? No ones ever going to find out who I am, and so what's the harm in writing a little narrative about the great death of Alicia Riviera? **

**After all, I am great, aren't I? I'd be careful with my response, if I were you... after all... I might go after you next.**


	6. Hate & the Hermès

**This was the PM I sent out to everyone who reviewed, relating to the "bean's eye is an ally thing" **

**For the clue that followed before. **

**Think of Kristen in Seventh Grade. **

**But not anymore. **

* * *

**5.**

**Cabana #1**

**September 23rd, 7:18 pm**

After the diving contest, most girls had dispersed from the pool area, quickly finding other things to do. There was a twenty-five-person game of truth and dare running in Cabana #3, which Dylan and Claire had joined. Kristen was somewhere out on the great lawn, playing in impromptu soccer game in the dying sun. Choosing to spend the half an hour before dinner chatting, Alicia and Massie had gone back to their cabana. Inside, they had quickly formed a gossip circle, trading stories with the other girls inside.

"No way." Jackie Bauer giggled, after Alicia finished her long story about how Sicily Woolworth had her dad bribe the student council rep to let her be vice-president. "How did you find out?"

"Sources are sacred." Alicia spat, her brown eyes boiling with annoyance. "_You_, of all people should know that."

"Ooh!" Amanda Goldstein, another A-list girl in their cabin suddenly sat up, unconsciously taking the focus away from Alicia and Jackie's stare-down. "I just remembered what I was going to tell you guys!"

"Yeah?"

"So, like, this one girl named…" she glanced at Kat Van Heusan, who was braiding her hair. "What was that girl's name?"

"Aimee?" Kat guessed.

"Yeah, Aimee… Ryder! Anyway, she came in here during the diving contest, and wanted to like, move her stuff in here, and stay in here. But we told her that her name wasn't on the list. So she left."

"Ugh. It's fine. She's just a creeper." Massie spoke off-handedly, not letting a freaked-out expression cross her face. "Worse than Layme."

All of the girls nodded in agreement, and went back to gossiping. Massie excused herself to the dressing room, and slid out of her slightly damp bikini, choosing a pair of black leggings and a tight, v-neck wooly scarlet sweater. Sliding on a pair of tan riding boots, it was sure to be the outfit of the night. While Massie pulled out a hair-dryer and began running it through her locks, Alicia walked in with a handful of clothes.

"Hold up." Massie sneered, not even turning away from the mirror. "What is that?"

In Alicia's arms, she held a black fuzzy shapeless mop of fabric. Gawd-awful four-inch high red sling-backs hung off of one of her wrists.

"A dress?" Alicia matched her snide, adding a sarcastic component into the mix. "What does it look like?" She held up the mop, letting it straighten into a rectangular tube. When it did, Massie recoiled. It looked like it would hardly fit her dog, Bean.

"You're wearing that?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever." Massie hissed. What had come over the beta? That wasn't even Spain-bad. At least the red-and-white hoochie mama dress from before would be acceptable _there_. The current dress belonged on an adult-version of Sesame Street, maybe worn by a prostitute playing Oscar the Grouch. It was _that_ trashy.

"Just don't comment on what I wear. You wear _that_," Alicia waved her hand over Massie's outfit. "And I'll wear this. Fine?"

The alpha slammed the hair-dryer down without another word. Giving Alicia her worst glare (even Aimee Ryder probably knew never to order around an alpha), she stormed out.

**_Temper, temper Massiekins. Alicia-la won't be around for long. Enjoy her while you can._**

* * *

In cabana #3, the game of truth and dare was heating up. They'd already run through each person twice, taken three trips to the kitchen for dares, and five girls had already called their crushes and told them they were in love.

"Claire!" Dylan called animatedly from her left. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" The blonde answered immediately. She didn't want to follow in Allie-Rose's footsteps and have to drink a raw egg.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Yes, Cam Fisher, my boyfriend." Claire blushed, turning to the next girl immediately to spit out the same phrase.

"Truth or dare, Layne?"

"Truth." The mousey blonde answered immediately.

"How do you feel about Massie Block?" Claire looked delighted when she saw the conflicted expressions on Layne's face. That was the point of truth and dare, to put you out of your comfort zone and _share._

"She's mean, sure, but I mean, she's not the worst in your group." Layne shuddered.

"Who's the worst?" Claire whispered, once the game had gone past them.

Layne looked around the room, and then leaned in, "Alicia Rivera."

* * *

Luckily for Massie, she didn't have far to go before she was distracted from her Alicia-directed furor.

"Sushi's out!" Inez hollered in her pinched Swedish accent, hanging out of the back door. Massie immediately changed course, directing herself towards the main house. She wanted to get the good pieces, not the squashed, passed-over sampled-by-LBRs ones. Before long, she fell in step with Jackie Bauer and Claire, giggling at the mismatched outfits the losers wore as they fast-walked towards the artsy display.

Tapping her lip with her finger, Massie casually selected six pieces; two veggie, one California roll, two salmon-egg rolls, and a tuna. Beside her, Claire went all out for the pot stickers, grabbing a tray of six in a blink of an eye. It was the right decision, because after the grease-hungry cloud of LBR's descended on the sushi spread, the previously full party-box of pot stickers was nothing more than an overturned oil-soaked tub. Massie shook her head in annoyance, and grabbed another tuna. The tray was practically untouched, unlike anything fried. No wonder their faces were broken out.

"Cameron, I mean Fish…er….y, I told you. I'll try. But you know how uptight Massie is, and I've hardly been able to have any time for myself this entire night!" Alicia spat into the phone. "What about tomorrow?" The line stayed silent for a few seconds, and then finally Cam just hung up.

Alicia stared at the phone and then threw it across the room onto her sleeping bag, grumbling with annoyance. Was everyone out to annoy her tonight?

**_...No. Just to kill you, honey._**

**_Anyway, apologies for getting so... off topic. After all, Alicia only has a couple hours left to enjoy life. But if we just focused on her, how would you guess who killed her? Pure intuition? I don't think so. _**

**_Besides, I feel like you haven't been appreciating my clues. No one understands them, hm? Well maybe I could give you one in our favorite murder victim's home language, español. _**

**_Buscas alta y baja para encontrar pistas que importa. _**

**_Back to "ingles": We all know that Alicia was not a favorite among many. The only problem you have is finding out which one of us is guilty of murder. _  
**

**_Until next, my new friends. _**

* * *

**AHHHHH! It's been forever for this story, I apologize! **

**If you even remember this story, please leave me a review! You might even get another extra clue if you do!**

**sp**


End file.
